


Prinxiety Drabble

by esompthin



Series: Sanders Sides Shorts [1]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crying, Disney, Drabble, I might add more to this???, M/M, Notice me Thomas, Short, but also kinda, like me, not really shippy, short and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esompthin/pseuds/esompthin
Summary: A really short prinxiety drabble. Someone on Insta asked for it (rhetorically) in the comments, so I provided.What they said: "Omg just imagine Prince walking into Anxiety crying watching Bambi or some shit omg someone make a disney prinxiety fic now" And, yeah. It's that.





	

Prince followed the sound of angry muttering and soft sniffling. IT was his heroic duty to save whatever poor maiden - or _man_ den - that was in need! Prince didn’t expect to find Anxiety sitting in a dark corner, headphones in his ears and his tired eyes on his phone.

“Anxiety?” He asked, slowly approaching, “What’s the matter?”

Anxiety startled and looked up at him, his eyes wide, his heart pounding. He clutched the phone closer to his chest. God, why did Prince have to find him? He looked so stupid, stupid, stupid!!

“Nothing.” Anxiety grumbled, because he could make PRince go away, and then everything would be (slightly) better. (But not really, because nothing is ever really _better_ , there’s only bad and worse.)

“No,” Prince said, because he’s an idiot. “Something's wrong. Did you get bad news?” The hero personality sank down next to Anxiety and looked at his phone screen. His heart leaped into his throat as he practically sang, “That’s Disney!!! Bambi, if I know my screenshots. And I do.”

Anxiety flinched. Because _of course_ Prince would recognize the image on the screen. Anxiety knew he was going to get mocked for this. He was going to get ridiculed for watching dumb, baby Disney and then _crying_ about it. He hated himself, God, why did he put himself in these situations?  After a long silence, Anxiety sniffled. “They shot his mom.”

Prince wrapped an arm around him, “Shh, I know. But, as our good friends in Africa remind us:” He took a deep breath and started to belt, “IT’S THE CIRCLE OF LIIIIIIIIIIFE!”

Anxiety glared a hole into the wall next to him as the prince continued to sing, “Gee, thanks.”

“AND IT MOVES US ALLLLLLLL!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!  
> Come chill with me on [tumblr](https://esompthinfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
